Buddy Movie
by OneDayShipping
Summary: A temporary bout of insomnia and a dollop of curiosity bring two former friends together. (The summary makes the story sound better than it actually is.)


**Warning:** I know next to nothing about the manga and I didn't pay as much attention to the series as I should have. I just wanted to write something with these two in it. (Also, I don't know what this movie is they're watching.)

* * *

 **Buddy Movie**

"Whatcha doin' down here all by yourself, nerdface?" Bakugou asked, flopping down on the far end of the couch in the common room.

On the other far end of the couch was Midoriya. A very surprised Midoriya who couldn't figure out for the life of him why Bakugou wasn't yelling by now. "Oh, h-hey, Kacchan. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just watch a movie."

"Hm," was Bakugou's only response.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, but Midoriya was too nervous to concentrate on the movie. Bakugou, however, seemed almost mesmerized by it. That, or he was simply staring straight through the tv screen.

"Um, so, what brings you down here, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked. It made him uncomfortable to see the blond so quiet and calm.

"Shut up, Deku. I'm trying to watch the movie," Bakugou said.

Okay, so he was mesmerized by it. And even though his statement had been aggressive, he sounded much calmer than he normally did. Midoriya couldn't help being spooked by this calm Bakugou. Maybe he was just sleepy. When they were young the normally energetic Bakugou would fall into a calm state much like this when he was tired.

(But if he's tired, why won't he just go to bed? If he's tired, why is he even down here? Did he come down here just to torment me? No, that can't be it. He didn't even know I was down here. As a matter of fact, no one knows I'm down here,) Midoriya's rambling thoughts began.

After about a minute of this, Bakugou looked at Midoriya out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, quit mumbling to yourself and tell me what I missed," the blond said, pointing at the tv. "The two main characters. They're best friends or something?"

"Oh! Yeah, they are. I think they call it a 'bromance'. They've been best friends since they were kids," Midoriya said.

"Really? And that gives them an excuse to do idiotic shit together? Why are you even watching this?"

The smaller boy frowned. "I don't know. I kinda like it, I guess." He found himself staring at the floor. (Kacchan's talking to me normally. About normal stuff. I never thought this would happen. It's almost like we're normal friends.)

"Well, you better not be getting any weird ideas that just because we were friends when we were little that I'll do stupid shit like that with you," Bakugou mumbled.

It wasn't his usual 'we were never friends' argument, so Midoriya figured that he'd lucked out for the day. And despite his complaining, Bakugou was still sitting there watching the movie like it was the best thing on earth.

Once the shorter teen was sure all was well, he, too, went back to watching the movie.

* * *

As the end credits rolled, Midoriya stood up and stretched. "Well, it's almost 3AM. We should probably call it a night." He turned off the tv and started heading toward his room.

"Or...," Bakugou began.

Midoriya stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the blond.

"We could break outta here, buy a few gallons of milk and chug 'em. The first one who pukes loses," the taller teen said.

That had been one of the challenges between the two friends in the movie they'd just watched. Well, actually, in the movie, they chugged beer till they puked, but it was the same concept. Sorta.

(Is this Kacchan's way of saying he wants us to be friends? Was he inspired by the friendship in the movie and wants the two of us to have a relationship like that?) Midoriya asked himself. He couldn't help feeling somewhat happy about that, so he let a wide grin spread across his face. "Challenge accepted."

The smile on his face slowly faded a bit when he considered what they were about to do. (I don't wanna drink milk till I puke, though.)

However, neither one of them had to worry about that particular challenge. They were apprehended before they could even leave the dormitory grounds, thanks to superior surveillance. And as punishment, they lost weekend privileges for a month. Bakugou ended up blaming Midoriya for his misery even though the blond was the one who suggested the challenge. But at least while they were under house arrest they could hang out in the common room playing cards.

Midoriya looked over at Bakugou, who stared angrily at the card he'd just picked up, and chuckled to himself. (Well, in the movie those guys spent most of their time playing cards anyway. Maybe we should've just started with this.)

* * *

Note: Yeah, I don't know what that was. Posted it anyway!


End file.
